Easy Gain! Episode 37
Wolfgang and Volf have been teleported to Deroid, to meet Oberser, while Samantha and Serenity start to talk... Serenity) So...How has Wolfgang been... Samantha) He's been the same old Wolfgang... Serenity) I'm guessing, that's good? Samantha) Yeah... Serenity) Where is he anyways... Samantha) He's still training... Serenity) Then why aren't you with him still! Samantha) He sent me back... Serenity) Why? Samantha) Because he believes there is danger coming here...He knew he couldn't make it and if he can, he will be here to help... Serenity) What's the danger? Samantha) The Black Figures are going to come here and take everyone here back to Earth, then destroy Earth...Killing everyone. Serenity) How long do we have... Samantha) Two days... Serenity) That enough time....I'll get all the kids rounded up into my old house with my dad... Samantha) Okay... [ At Deroid ] Oberser) So you're here to gain darkus power... Wolfgang) Yeah... Oberser) Then, I can give it to you...I mean, there is no need to fight... Wolfgang) Good and why? Oberser) I can sense the evil in your heart...You think your girlfriend is holding you back Wolfgang) I DON'T THINK THAT! Oberser) ...You also want revenge...Vengence for your dad...Your family...And everyone you love... Wolfgang) That is right though... Oberser) Now...Just think about it... What if your dad is dead...What if your family is dead...What if the whole Earth is destroyed! THEN WHAT WOULD YOU DO? Wolfgang) What I would do? I WOULD TRACK DOWN EVERY SIGNAL BLACK FREAKING CREATURE AND KILL THEM, BUT FIRST I WOULD TOY AND TORTURE THEM! Oberser) Good... ( Oberser gets the orb ) Wolfgang) NOW CAN YOU HURRY UP! YOU'RE MAKING ME ANGRY! Oberser) Auh...You would be great on the side of Evil! Wolfgang) I WILL NEVER BE EVIL! Oberser) Maybe, maybe you will... Velix Volf) He'll never be evil, not as long as I'm here... Oberser) You have great evil in your heart to, Volf... Velix Volf) Okay... ( Oberser stands next to Volf ) Oberser) Now...Here is your final attribute... ( Oberser holds the orb next to the orb on Volf's necklace ) ( The purple electric orb disappears into Volf ) ( The orbs on Volf's legs turn purple ) Wolfgang) Good...NOW VOLF! LETS GO! Velix Volf) Shouldn't he teleport us? Wolfgang) No...I don't trust him and I rather walk the rest, after all we have two days before home is attacked... ( Wolfgang hops onto Volf ) Velix Volf) I thought we were walking! Wolfgang) I changed my mind, you're flying... Velix Volf) Okay... Oberser) YOU DON'T TRUST ME! ( Oberser fires a huge beam from his mouth, at Volf ) Wolfgang) GO! ( Volf takes off, but the beam follows him ) Velix Volf) HOLD ON! ( Volf flies a circle around Oberser, then flies towards him, but disappears ) BOOM! ( The blast crashes into Oberser ) Velix Volf) NOW WE CAN GO! Reality! Episode 38 Grade of Easy Gain! Episode 37? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 4 Category:Wolfgang Category:Velix Volf Category:Oberser Category:Samantha Category:Serenity